The Trail of Lucky Spencer: Mea Culpa
by Gillen1962
Summary: Meetings in France lead to new friendships. A Gallery Burns. Soumia and Laura have a chat. Jason eats Pizza. Carly finds a Girl and Sonny faces the man in the mirror


_The Trial of Lucky Spencer: Mea Culpa_

Mac and Robert Scorpio leapt from the car and stared opened mouth at the blaze that engulfed Ava Jerome's art gallery.

Mac was dialing the fire department when Ava came racing past and towards the fire.

Robert Caught her in his arms. "And where do you think you are going Love?'

"My gallery what the hell did you people do? "Ava screamed.

"It was like that when we got here." Robert said,

"All the art, all the paintings. It is all ruined. Oh my God." Ava screamed.

Alex Devane stood yards away on the other side of the dock. Behind her two men loaded a painting into the back of a van. She turned to them. "Take that directly to Asp. "

"You got it lady." Said one. "You coming with us?"

Alex shook her head. "No, you people are making things too hot for yourselves. I'm going to go and lay low for a while. Later Luvs."

As soon as the woman on the screen had said "Kill them" Drew Cain Had reached over and pulled Ethan Lovett up by the arm. Using his upper body as he rose, He tugged the thinner lighter Ethan out of the chair and into the two men holding guns on them and Molly Davis.

Ethan barreled into the men knocking down Andre Saint Martin and barreling into David Gray sending him backwards.

Gray aimed his gun and took aim at Ethan, but before he could pull the trigger Drew Threw a chair, at him and the bullet went wild. Ethan stomped on the head of the downed Andre and turned to face Gray.

He looked at the two men and bolted out of the room.

"Molly you okay "said Ethan.

The girl nodded.

Drew nodded and ran out after David Gray. He no sooner stepped into the dark Provence night when a girl with a touch of an Irish accent and flaming red hair stood directly in front of him and said. "Hands up and tell me who you are before I blow you away."

Inside Ethan found some rope and began to tie up the fallen Andre. Molly picked up the laptop and stared into the veiled face of the woman who had order them killed.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "Asp"

"Your real name." Molly said.

The woman laughed. "Oh yes because names have become so important to you here lately have, they not little Ms. Lansing."

"Why did you tell him to kill us? What was that about a Cassadine, a Quartermaine and a Spencer, what do you have against our families?"

The woman laughed. "So many questions for such a little girl. Maybe some day I will sit for an interview Molly, but not today."

The screen went blank.

"Well that was interesting." Ethan said with a grin.

"My gallery, what the hell did you people do to my gallery" Ava continued to berate the Scorpios.

"Ava, luv, we had nothing to do with this. "Robert said.

"Then why did you call me to come over here?"

"We needed to look at certain painting; it was urgent police business." Robert said.

Ava waved her hand. "Well go on, go run into the fire. I am sure whatever piece you were looking for is either burned or water damaged like everything else."

Ava shook her head as she began to cry. "Answer me something Robert, how many times am I supposed to rebuild my life? How many times is everything going to fall apart and leave me with nothing but ashes? Tell me!" She sobbed resting her head on Robert's chest.

Scorpio put his arm around her and whispered. "As many times as it takes luv. As many times as it takes."

Michael Quartermaine stepped into the living room at the Quartermaine mansion. His Grandmother Dr. Monica Quartermaine sat at her desk reviewing some papers.

"Hello Michael" She said with the same large grin she always greeted him with.

"Hello Grandmother" Michael said. "I was wondering if you had a minute to talk."

"For you I have five minutes." Monica said smiling. "Is something wrong?"

"No, No" Michael answered. "This could be very good news, but I am going to need your help."

Laura Spencer and Kevin Collins arrived on the front porch of the Baldwin home and were about to ring the bell when from behind then they heard a voice say "Mom? Kevin?

Lulu Falconeri, Laura's daughter stepped up on the porch. Laura smiled. "Oh, Lulu I am so glad you are here."

"Elizabeth called me and told me to come over as fast as possible, but she didn't say why?"

Laura smiled. "Oh, you are going to like the reason why."

Across town near where Charles street tailed ended into a deserted area of the docks by the old Barrett Cannery Carly Benson in a short mini skirt go go boots, an off the shoulder blouse and boa feathers was speaking with a disinterested young woman.

"Look I am starting a house. It's better than walking the streets. There is shelter and food. And we will build the best whore house in Port Charles." Carly said.

The girl shook her head. "Lady the big old Australian guy gave me $500 for the second night in a row just to not pay attention to you. Later."

The girl walked away, and Carly yelled loudly "Jax!"

From the shadow Jasper Jax stepped out. "Yes, Carly can I help you?"

"How am I supposed to start a brothel if you keep getting in the way of my recruitment drive?"

"Carly, I have no intention of letting the mother of my daughter start a brothel. Go home."

'You can not just come out here every night and chase off the girls I am trying to recruit."

Jax shook his head. "Carly please, I understand that this whole thing with Sonny has been rough on you."

"Rough, he tried to kill me in the cemetery. He turned his gun on me Jax. He blamed me for his condition." Carly snapped.

"Carly" Jax said sadly. "As much as it pains me to say this: Sonny loves you. You cannot hold him responsible for what he said in the middle of a breakdown."

"He said that I never tried to make him a better man" Carly responded, then she looked away, the ill look fading from her eyes. "You know why I am out here Jax?"

"No. Tell me."

"Because he is right. I never tried to make him a better man. I never tried to make any of the men I have loved better men. I came here and seduced Tony away from my own mother. I had a one-night stand with AJ that ruined his life, hell it led to the end of his life."

"It produced Michael and AJ loved that boy." Jax said.

"And I kept him away from AJ. The one thing that would have made AJ a better man and all I did was keep him away. Then Jason. I love Jason so much. You know that right."

Jax huffed, of course he knew that, everyone knew that, he suspected even Sonny knew that if Jason wanted Carly back, she would be his in a moment "Yes Carly."

"And I destroy his relationship with Robin. No wonder he abandoned me too."

"I don't think Jason being out of town is quite that simple." Jax said.

"I cost him Robin. And of course, there was you. I convinced you to kidnap a child. You are the best most moral man I know, and I made you a kidnapper. I stood by while Sonny framed you for drugs and rape. "

"Carly. It…It is not that simple with me either." Jax tried to stop her.

"And Sonny, do you have any idea how many crimes I have helped him cover up?"

"I do not want to know."

"I never made any one a better person. And so, I am tired of lying to myself and everyone else. I was born a trailer park piece of white trash and its time I stopped pretending I am anything else."

Jax shook his head. "You know what I am not buying Carly."

"What?"

"Any of this. You say you want to be a Madame. Fine." Jax took out his wallet. "Here's 100 bucks, what will that get me."

"I'm a Madame I don't do johns."

"Your collecting girls to get them off the street."

"I am going to run a whorehouse."

"Not if I can help it."

"You can't." Carly looked at Jax frustrated and stomped off.

He called after her. "I made an appointment with Kevin for you tomorrow."

"I am not going" She shouted back.

"If you want to see Joss you will."

"Damn you Jax."

Carly walked to her car where Dev waits, He is speaking to Nisida.

"Miss Benson, this is Nisida, she says she heard about your house. I tried to tell her she is nuts."

Carly looked the girl up and down and then rushed over and hugged her. "Oh, you will be perfect. Come on let's go home. Lady Benson's has its first girl."

Dev Shook his head.

Laura, Lulu and Kevin waited impatiently at the door of Elizabeth and Franco's house. Lulu reached over and rang the bell again.

The door opened and Lucky said. "I should have known it was you being impatient Cupcake."

"LUCKY!" Lulu Squealed.

Lucky engulfed his Mother and Sister in a large hug. There were tears and kisses. As his mother hugged him Lucky reached across her back and shook Kevin's hand. Kevin smiled. "Welcome Home Lucky."

Franco and Elizabeth appeared at the door. Franco laughed. "Could you people either come inside or get off my stoop"

The group moved indoors. Aidan and Jake rushed over and hug Lulu and Laura. Cam looking the cool teen shook Kevin's hand formally.

"Grandma, Dad is home." Jake said

"I see that" Laura answered.

Soumia stood in the middle of the room Her hands folded in front of her and her head slightly down. Lucky rushed over to her. "Mom, Lulu, Kevin. This is Dr. Soumia Al-Fayheed. My…well my girlfriend, partner, the girl I love."

Liz caught his eye and mouthed the words. "Much better."

Laura walked over and gave the girl a big hug "Welcome Soumia"

Soumia shyly answered. "Thank you, Mrs. Spencer."

"Webber or Collins actually but please call me Laura."

"Oh no I cannot, you are the mother of my Mahzuz, I …it would be disrespectful."

Laura grinned. "Well we will work on it."

Lulu stepped forward "I'm the kid sister."

"Oh, it is such a pleasure to meet you Leslie Lou."

Lulu smiled, no one ever calls her Leslie Lou, she kind of liked it.

Soumia looks at Kevin "And you are Lucky's Father?"

"Kevin Collins, his Stepfather and more importantly his friend and I hope yours Dr. Al-Fayheed. Salam Alikium."

"Alikum a Salam "

"Okay Okay enough of this formal introduction stuff." Lulu said. "Why are you here and are you staying?"

Elizabeth and Franco ushered their guest to chairs. Jakes sat himself on Lucky's lap and after a moment hesitation Aidan sat on Soumia's as Lucky began his story.

Annie Donnelly pointed towards the building that Drew had come out of. "Okay Boyo what did you do with Ethan Lovett and Andre St Martine? "

"The cabbie is inside he and a man named David Gray tried to kill Ethan, myself and Molly Lansing"

"And you are?"

"Drew Cain."

"The Jason Morgan Clone?"

"I am not a clone. I am his twin brother."

Annie laughed. "Then you led a better life cub scout, you look ten years younger than the last photo I saw of Morgan."

Molly came out of the building and said as she approached carefully. "He drinks a lot of milk."

"And who are you pop-tart?" Annie asked.

"Molly Cassadine Lansing, I am a reporter for the Port Charles Crusader."

"Henny's paper?"

"Henny?" Drew Said.

"Henrick…oh wait, what the hell is he calling himself now…Paul August." Annie said.

"Peter" Molly said.

"I have to see this Port Charles an entire city of people who just call themselves whatever the hell they want." Annie said. Then asked. "And Ethan?"

Etan came out of the house and said. "Right here Annie, did Lucky send you?"

Annie slowly put her gun away. "More or less my handsome boy. They have the microchip and Dr. Al-Fayheed back in the states."

"In Port Charles?" Molly said.

"Yes, Pop Tart in Port Charles."

Ethan approached and gave Annie a hug and kiss. "Molly, Drew, this is Annie Donnelly the daughter of the legendary Sean Donnelly and the one and only Tiffany Hill."

"Oh, I love her old movies" Molly said.

"Oh, she would hate you calling them old, pop tart."

Drew held up his hand and said. "Hold on a second when we left, Lucky was Serena's prisoner, what the hell happened?"

Annie looked out at the rising dawn. "Come let me buy you three breakfast on the WSB and fill you in."

"On the record?" Molly asked.

"Sure, Pop tart why not."

"And you are sure that ELQ can handle this?" Monica asked her grandson.

"As long as we can outmaneuver who ever this challenger is, yes, we have both the resources and the finances to do so."

"Edward, Lila and Alan would be so proud of you Michael." Monica said.

"It is just good business for us. General Hospital can serve as a model for ELQ to bid on hospital take overs all over the nation."

"I love the idea of building a medical center attached to the hospital. "

Michael nodded. "Once Corinthos Coffee went out of business it opened the whole south side of the hospital heading towards the docks for development. The Warehouses where Sonny stored not only coffee but well…other things…are all empty…"

"But Sonny still owns them, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but he is upside down on them, the holding companies are on the verge of foreclosing since they know he has no income coming from them. My mother is his trustee and I am sure she will sell."

"One can never be sure with Carly." Monica said.

Michael laughed. "Well she would be foolish not to sell to us. If the holding companies foreclose, I will just buy the property from them, this way I will payoff the debt and she will make a small profit."

Monica nodded. "This is all so exciting and it fits right in with some ideas I have been having."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are you willing to talk about them?"

Monica nodded. "Yes, to you. But keep them under your hat, I am not telling the staff till our Hospital wide meeting next Friday."

Michael sat back on the couch and smiled at his grandmother. "Well tell me and let's see how we can dove tail our plans into each other."

Mac walked over to the car where his brother Robert leaning against the door held the still sobbing Ava. "I am sorry Ava it is a total loss."

Ava picked her head up from Robert' shoulder. "Was it arson?"

"They are still investigating that" said mac "But right now they are leaning towards it."

"I will kill that Bitch."

"Who?" Mac asked.

"Carly, who else would do this? Sonny is in the looney bin, Jason turned tailed and ran. This is Carly!"

"Now Ava we do not know that for sure." Robert said.

"I do."

Mac nodded slightly. "Ava, have you called your insurance company? The appraiser will want o meet without investigator."

Ava nodded and took out her phone. She stepped away while she dialed.

Mac looked at his brother and smirked. "Held on to Ava a little longer than needed, didn't you?"

Robert smirked and shook his head. "She is not an unattractive woman."

Laura stood in Elizabeth's kitchen making herself some tea. She could hear Lucky and Lulu talking in the living room. Elizabeth was up stairs having finally convinced Jake and Aidan to go to bed, after many promises from Lucky that he would be there in the morning. Franco had insisted that Soumia take the guest room and Lucky was more than happy to sleep in the empty top bunk in Aidan's room. Cameron had dragged Kevin upstairs to hear his latest song. And if she strained her ears, she could hear the faint strum of the guitar strings.

She wished that Lulu had brought Rocco and Charlotte with her. And she thought that maybe now was the time to bring Spencer back from boarding school for good. But for now, this was good, her whole family, except for poor Nicholas, and the outlier Ethan who would be on his way soon, under one roof.

"May I help you make tea, Mrs. Collins" Said Soumia stepping into the kitchen.

Laura smiled. She took her first good hard look at the young woman. She was petite, with deep dark brown eyes. Her skin the color of café au lait and her smile easy. The small wisp of hair that Laura could see peaking from the Hijab was brown. She wore hospital scrub pants and very practical sneakers. A scrub shirt with some type of long sleeve under shirt beneath it.

"I have it Soumia, but you can keep me company." Laura said smiling.

"I would like that Mrs. Collins."

Laura shook her head. "Hmmm, I know you are being respectful dear, but that Mrs. Collins stuff will get old very fast. "

Soumia smiled. "Well…May I call you Miss Laura?"

Laura laughed. "Oh yes okay that will work, a compromise."

Soumia nodded. "Yes."

Laura gave the young woman a light hug. "So, you and my son?"

Soumia blushed. "We…. he came first as my bodyguard, from the WSB because of my research. Our relationship was never the intention."

"Relationships rarely are the intention my dear." Laura said. "Has Lucky met your family?"

"My parents were killed many years ago. And my brother, well he has not spoken to me in years. Becoming a "Western Professor" was not his dream for me."

"But it was yours for you." Laura asked.

"Very much."

Laura cocked her head. "My mother and stepfather were both Doctors."

Soumia smiled. "Yes, Lucky told me. I am not a medical doctor. I am a research scientist in biomedicine with a specialization on the memories of those with PTSD."

"Really" Laura said. "Well you are in the right house, both my husband and Franco have had childhood trauma that they repressed, and Elizabeth and I have had some…well those problems that women encounter at the hands of men. "

Soumia nodded. "Yes. My research investigates those areas."

Laura nodded. "And you have never been married, no children?"

Soumia shook her head. "No, No. I have always been too busy for many of the men I have met, and too western for others or too Muslim for others."

"You are a practicing Muslim" Laura asked.

Soumia nodded. "Yes, I hope that does not prevent you form allowing Lucky and I to continue our relationship."

Laura laughed out loud. "Soumia, I would not stop him if I could. And I doubt that I could. I just hope all of our marriages and divorces and children and extended family does not overwhelm you."

"Miss Laura" Soumia said with a twinkle in her eye "I graduated from MIT, with two PhDs, you have never seen mixed up relationships until you have encountered CSAIL students after a long weekend."

Both women laughed as Laura poured her tea.

Sonny Corinthos sat on the edge of his hospital bed in Ferncliff. He cracked his neck and looked across the room. The image of His stepfather Deke sat in a chair by the door. "So, Sonny Boy are the drugs wearing off or are you finally coming to your senses?"

"Why are you here?"

"Sonny Boy I am always here. Mostly because you need an actual man around, or you break into tears and put guns in your mouth."

"I don't need you."

"Sure, you do Sonny Boy. You have this mental picture of who you are. What you are like. But the reality is so vastly different. You need me."

"FOR WHAT?" Sonny yelled.

Deke laughed. "You need me to have some one to blame. Oh, I am violent because Deke Beat me: I lose my temper because Deke locked me in a closet. I have bipolar because Deke was mean to me. I treat women like dirt because Deke treated my mother like dirt. I cheat on the women I love because Deke cheated on my mother. I abuse little girls because Deke abused me. What the hell would you be Sonny if I was not here to blame."

"You did all those things."

"And you are fifty-six years old Sonny, when the hell are you going to be a Man?"

"I am a man."

"Wha wha wha. I am Sonny Corinthos. I am a man. And If you don't believe me, I will have my trained Monkey-Bot Jason shoot you dead. I am Sonny Corinthos I am a man and if you don't believe me, I will threaten you. I am Sonny Corinthos I am a man. What do you ever do that a man does?"

"I take care of my family, unlike you" Snapped Sonny

Deke smiled. "Oh yes, you have your poor father in a nursing home, because with all the money you had, you could not be bothered to hire full time people to care for him."

"That's a lie. Mike is better off where he is."

Deke got up and slapped Sonny across the face. "A man shows respect you little snot. He is not Mike. He is Father or Dad. You call him by his first name because you are still pissed at him for leaving. Well man up punk. You do nothing for him."

"My Kids." Sonny said weakly.

"Oh yes, your kids. The one you stole. Or the one you let die? Or the one that you shot in the chest? Or the one you tried to blow up in a car? Or the one you conceived by banging your son's MILF on a tomb?"

"I take responsibility." Sonny yelled.

"Do you?" Deke said.

"Yes."

"You are a liar Sonny Boy. "Deke said laughing. "You want to take responsibility. Call a cop and confess every lousy thing you have ever done. Don't blame me, don't blame being locked in a closet, don't blame being abused. Just man up damn it."

"I do." Sonny said laying on the bed crying.

Deke stood over him. "You don't. And now you are in here, and Jason has abandoned you and Carly is afraid of you and your kids never come to see you and you are going to die in this room a sniveling madman "

"No!" Sonny screamed.

"Then whose fault is it you are in here Sonny Boy?" Deke asked sitting down once again.

"The five families, they destroyed my business."

"No" Deke yelled

"Michael, he prevented us from getting the money we needed to fight back."

"No"

"This punk the Albanian he took my territory"

"NO."

"Molly she lied about me."

"No."

"Jason, he abandoned me."

"No"

"Carly she never helped me."

"No"

"Jax and Ava they took my children."

"No."

"AJ"

Deke laughed at this one. "Ah yes the second monster under the bed. I like AJ. But NO sonny Boy not AJ."

"YOU. It is your fault it always goes back to you and what you did to me."

"No, Sonny Boy. Not taking your blame anymore. Its been forty years since you had Scully kill me, you are not my circus and not my monkey any more Sonny Boy."

"KAREN."

Deke faded away and Karen stood before Sonny.

"Yes, Sonny that is it, it is the fault of seventeen-year-old me. How dare I take the drugs you gave me. How dare I strip in your club. How dare I sleep in your bed. I'm a whore right Sonny?"

"No, no I did not mean it that way."

"But that is what you call us right Sonny? Whore-Slut? Me, Carly, Alexis, Olivia, Kate, Ava even Brenda. We are all whores and sluts right Sonny? It is all our fault."

"No"

"No, it is not my fault? It is not Brenda's fault?"

Sonny lay on the bed crying. Karen walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She patted Sonny's head. "So, Sonny, whose fault is it?"

"mine"

"What Sonny? I could not hear you?"

"Mine" Sonny said louder. 'MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE"

He yelled it repeatedly and loudly. Until the nurses came in and sedated him

As Sonny drifted off to sleep, he repeated. "It is my fault. I accept what I am and what I did. It is my fault. My Fault."

In the Bronx Jason sat at a Pizza Pallor with Rovena. He folded his third slice of Pizza and took a bite.

"Good right?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Jason commented. "I still don't understand why you got so mad when I mentioned Pineapples and ham though?"

Rovena yelled out to the man behind the counter. "Hey Arbor, your new delivery guy wants to know why we don't put pineapple and ham on pizza?"

"You will end up getting fired before you start Alan" The pizza maker said using the name that Jason had adopted as an alias. "This is New York, better this is the Boogie Down Bronx. We don't do stupid stuff like fruit on pizza."

Jason smiled. "Got you Sir, but what about just Ham?"

"I'm Albanian" Arbor said. "We're Muslim, we don't eat ham."

"But you do pepperoni?"

Arbor looked at Jason as if he were a simpleton. "Pepperoni, is pepperoni, not ham. When did you get to this country Alan?"

"I was born in upstate New York" Jason said.

"Ah that explains it all those French Canadians, they ain't American like us right Rovi?"

"Damn Straight" The girl said laughing.

She leaned across the table and whispered to Jason. "Between Arbor and I we have been in the country ten years, and nine of those are mine" she laughed

Jason smiled. Her laugh reminded him of Robin. From before his world became complicated. He never wanted his world to be complicated. He wanted it simple. That was one of the reasons he had run from the Quartermaine's, with their money and family squabbles and interwoven relationships. The complication of it all caused him pain.

When he was first with Sonny his world was simple. Sonny's world was simple. Over the years it became more and more complicated.

Jason never wanted complicated.

Rovena reached across and took the last of his four slices off the paper plate in front of him. She took a bite, put the slice back down and looked away.

"Hey" Jason said.

"What?" The Girl said laughing. "Oh, look at that Alan some one took a bite of your pizza."

Jason smiled. "Yeah, I wonder who?"

As Drew finished the last bite of his croissant. Molly, Ethan and Annie all ended the phone calls they were on.

Molly spoke first. "And there we go. Story sent and transmitted to Peter, headline tomorrow. "LUCKY SPENCER INNOCENT. SCOTT BALDWIN THWARTS JERRY JACKS. CRUSADER REPORTER AND HER ASSISTANTS ENCOUNTER LONG DEAD DAVID GRAY,

"Assistants" Drew said.

"Peter didn't like helpers." Molly responded.

"Well thank goodness for that."

Ethan looked sad. "I spoke to Lucky, apparently Summer in Provence along with the microchip was destroyed in a fire."

"Oh. I am sorry Ethan." Annie said.

"My mother will be devastated. Any way on a happier note. Dr. Al-Fayheed is eager to meet you Drew and to get to work."

"Awesome." Drew said smiling

"I guess I have the bad news then. You are going to have to update your headline for the afternoon addition Pop tart, Jerry Jacks has already escaped."

Ethan rubs his hands through his face. "That is, it. I give up. I say we don't even bother trying to put that guy in jail anymore."

"Well killing him doesn't really work either." Said Drew.

"Point taken. I wonder what he would do if just once we let him win? Maybe he would retire."

Drew took a deep breath. "So, Molly, it's your plane but I would love to head back to Port Charles as soon as we can."

Molly jerked her thumb "Let's go." She turned to Annie. "Would you like a lift back Agent Donnelly?"

"I would love one. And call me Annie, Pop tart."

As the group walked away. Molly walking next to Annie asked. "How long are you going to keep calling me Pop Tart?"

Annie put her arm over Molly's shoulder. "How long do you think we will know each other?"

Jerry Jacks was led into an ornately decorated living room. The woman in the veil stands by a window,

"Mister Jacks, do you make it habit of failing?"

"It was you who sent me to Port Charles everything was fine till then."

The woman walked over to Jerry and smacked him in the face. "Do not get snippy with me. I am not Helena I will not put up with it."

Jerry cracked his jaw.

"Sit." The woman said as she took a seat in an ornate high-backed chair.

"Have you heard that this troll Michael Corinthos is no longer in control of Organized Crime in Port Charles?"

"Sonny. Yes, I heard."

"Sonny. A grown man. At any rate my sources tell me that Marijian Shehu form New York will be sending his representative Donal Hasanpapa to take over the Corinthos operations and to expand it to women and drugs and guns."

"About time Sonny let money slip through his hands for years."

"You have contacts in all three areas correct?"

Jerry nodded. "Yes, though I will admit I find drugs distasteful as well."

Asp shook her head. "As do I but in this case, we will be making an exception. You will make contact with Hasanpapa and facilitate the flooding of Port Charles with every vice imaginable. If we need to lose money to do this, then so be it."

Jerry is appalled at the thought of losing money. "May I ask why?"

"Because everyone in Port Charles is soft. They have been dealing with Sonny for so long that they will be overwhelmed buy an influx of real crime, real vice."

"I agree but again why."

"It will distract them from my real motives."

Jerry sighed. He really did hate the super villain speeches. "May I ask what that is?"

"How many Spencers. Scorpios, Quartermaine and Cassadines are there in Port Charles, Mr. Jacks?"

Jerry laughed. "More than Carter has little liver pills,"

Asp stood up and lowered her veil. Her face is wrinkled and scarred with some type of burns. "Because they did this to me and I intend to kill every last one of them."

**(NEXT A ONE OFF- ****FIVE DAYS IN PORT CHARLES****; BEFORE WE START ****THE WILL OF EDWARD QUARTERMAINE****)**


End file.
